I've Met Regret
by sballchick
Summary: Ashley tries to shake a onetime deal... but can she?


((Okay, so – I was bored and decided to write up a OneShot about… wait for it – Spashley! Of course, everyone's favorite subject!! Or at least, it is mine! Well – even if you don't like it, please review and tell me why! Thank you so much! Enjoy!!))

As Ashley sat in the booth, thinking about how beautiful her date was, she was a little taken off guard by the sound of the air in the seat releasing next to her. She turned to her left and caught gaze with a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Hey, Ash! You look… lost, for some reason."

Ashley nodded in disagreement before grabbing the drink that Spencer had brought over.

"Nope – just thinking, that's all." Was all Ashley could manage to spit out.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and involuntarily rolled her eyes at the brunette. Here lately, it has seemed to Ashley that Spencer has become somewhat annoyed with her presence. She doesn't have the faintest idea as to why she could be so annoyed with her, but she does suspect a time that might have change her view of her.

_It was the night of King High's Semi-Formal. The night that was supposed to be dedicated to just the two of them; just Spencer… and Ashley. But just like any old plan, there were holes in it. Holes that were poked in it in the form of a man. As much as Ashley tries to forget about that night, she doubtfully can't. And she knows very well that Spencer will never forget that night, as well. _

_Spencer left the table in search of the concession stand. They had been dancing the whole night and neither of them wanted to leave each other unattended. But when thirst quenched, it was more than what Spencer could do to go retrieve some much needed refreshments. Ashley told her what her poison was and Spencer left without a second thought. With the music still playing and the rhythmic sway of Ashley's hips still in motion, she was suddenly being danced upon by an unsuspected neighbor. Aiden came to her side; seeing as how she was all alone now. _

"_Hey, beautiful! You come here often?" asked a wire haired boy._

_Ashley smiled and answered, "Unfortunately, yeah – I do!" she looked around the area for a few seconds and then turning back to Aiden, she asked him, "So – where's Kyla?"_

_Aiden shrugged and rolled his eyes and replied, "Oh – who knows… actually, who really cares?"_

_Ashley stopped dancing and gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean? I thought you guys were good now?"_

"_Well – we were. Until I caught her messaging that same guy on the computer the other day. I mean, how stupid do you have to be to talk to someone you use to date right in my own room? So yeah…" he then shrugged his shoulders "I dropped her like a bad habit!" he said, yelling over the music._

_Ashley stepped back from him and punched him in the arm. "Hey – don't say that about my sister!"_

_Aiden childishly rubbed his now sore arm and stated, "Oww, Ash! Jeeze… I didn't think you cared so much about your dad's child of a one-night stand!"_

_Ashley then stepped back away from him even further and looked him straight in the eyes. "You know what, Aiden?"_

_He just looked at her with a stupid look on his face, "What?" By now, he was finished rubbing his arm and was now crossing his arms in front of him. _

_The brunette looked at the boy with much rage in her eyes and somehow, he could always tell when she was about to explode. So instead of hearing the answer to his question, he pulled her into him for a hug. She was stunned, at first, because this is not exactly what she wanted. But she decided to go with the flow and hug her once been boyfriend back. Once he was done hugging the brunette, he looked down at her and smiled widely. She questioned his look and asked, "What?" and then, without warning, he bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. The instant shock of his lips against hers made her stiff and for some reason, she couldn't move. It's like she had put her hand on something hot and for just a few seconds, she couldn't release her grip from it. Ironically enough, Aiden was being compared to the "hot thing" here. The second he backed away from her lips, Ashley had this gut feeling that everything had changed in that mere moment in time. She looked away from him, over her shoulder and caught eyes with a pair of sad blue orbs. Immediately, her heart sank and she didn't think twice about turning around and saying anything to the boy. She took off in a dead sprint after the blonde who was trying her hardest to exit the building of despair. Now outside of the school's gymnasium, Ashley had finally caught up to Spencer and couldn't think of anything else to do, besides resting her hands on either side of Spencer's shoulders. _

_At the feeling of the brunette's grasp on her back, Spencer wriggled free from it and violently whirled around to meet eye-to-eye with Ashley. _

_With tears falling every which way from Spencer's blue eyes, Ashley felt the pain of breaking someone's heart. On the other hand, her heart was indeed breaking at just the sight of the tears forming around the lids of Spencer's eyes. She went to wipe away the tears from Spencer's cheeks, but Spencer jerked back away from Ashley and looked down at the cemented ground. _

_With a sniff and a cough, Spencer looked up at Ashley with much hurt in her eyes, "How could you, Ashley?" _

_That was all it took from Spencer to make Ashley realize just how much she was in love with the blonde. Ashley shook her head from side-to-side and gasped for air; causing even more tears to fall down her own cheeks. _

"_Spencer, I swear – I didn't want to do it. It's just that, Aiden… he came out of nowhere and just… kissed me." She said with much honesty in her voice._

_Spencer shook her head once more and allowed herself to speak. "Ashley, people don't just come out of nowhere and kiss you… they usually give off a sign that they want a kiss from you." She sniffs again, "And you're going to stand there and let me believe that there was no way of you knowing what he wanted? Ashley – I wasn't born yesterday!" she was now crying again and out of instinct, so was Ashley. _

_She took a few steps toward the blonde and wrapped her arms around her. Spencer allowed Ashley to do this and then, out of habit, she herself wrapped her own arms around Ashley's waist. _

From that day forward, Ashley had always believed there would be tension between the two.

"Ashley… Ashley… Ash!" yelled an impatient Spencer.

Ashley shook her head from side-to-side and looked up to meet some familiar blue eyes.

"Uh… what? Sorry, Spence… what's up?"

"Well, I was thinking – what do you think about us just going back to your house? You know… low-key…"

Ashley thought about her previous thoughts of there being tension and then decided to go along with Spencer's obvious pre-conceived plans.

"Umm… yeah! I don't see why not."

"Great! Well – I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

And with that, they left the club; in hopes of this night becoming a night to remember and a night to forget previous thoughts.

"So – what should we do? Do you want to watch the new movie I got?" asks Ashley.

"Umm… depends. What did you get?"

Ashley reaches into the dresser and pulls out a red DVD case with the title "**Stick It**" plastered all across the front of it.

"Oh – I love that movie, Ashley!" squealed Spencer.

With the satisfaction of their late night movie, Ashley popped in the disc and returned to her seat next to Spencer on her bed.

The movie started off as slow as any movie would, but then toward the middle of it, it started to pick up. Or maybe that's just what Ashley was hoping for.

She heard Spencer faintly yawn and she looked over at her. Spencer slowly blinked and then shifted her focus from the television to the head cocked brunette. She tilted her head to one side, also before speaking.

"What?"

Ashley shook her head, "Nothing. It's just… tonight -- I realized how much I really love you, Spencer."

A smile came to Spencer's peachy face and in return, she suppressed a slight giggle.

"I love you too, Ash. I always will, no questions asked."

With that statement alone, it made Ashley feel so guilty about kissing Aiden that night. With the greatness of Spencer, what else could she ask for?

"Nothing." said Ashley aloud.

Spencer frowned and said, "Nothing? Nothing of what?"

Ashley's stomach dropped and she replied, "Nothing… just forget I said that."

All of a sudden, the television went black and Spencer was startled at the sudden quietness.

"Ash…"

"Sshh… just go along with it." whispered Ashley.

Spencer felt Ashley's warm hand slide along-side her arm and firmly plant itself in her own hand. She then felt Ashley's body weight on top of her and it almost compressed her breathing. She tried to speak, but was cut off by the feeling of Ashley's soft, smooth lips on hers.

Roaming hands and flailing limbs going every which way, the two girls were excitedly heading in a direction both were destined to go. Spencer moved her head to the side of Ashley's face and admitted, "I love you so much, Ashley…"

Ashley kissed Spencer's cheek and almost repeated the phrase, "I love you too, Spencer."

Spencer then moved her head to face Ashley's and she continued to kiss her loved one; slowly.

As the alarm sounded off at 12pm, Spencer strangely sat up and turned it off; covering herself with half the sheets. Being ripped from her dream, Ashley awoke to see the bare skin of Spencer's back. She moved her hand to rest on the lower back of Spencer and she gently played with her peach fuzz.

Spencer turned around and locked eyes with the beautiful brunette. "Morning." She said through scratchy morning voice.

Ashley returned the smile and said, "Morning, beautiful." That alone made Spencer blush.

While Spencer was scooting back down into the bed, Ashley was doing her own scooting; right next to Spencer. When she finally met Spencer's arm, she gently rested her head on Spencer's right shoulder.

"I don't want to get up."

"Then don't." suggested Ashley.

"Well – I wont then!" giggled the blonde.

Ashley nuzzled her head in the crook of Spencer's neck and replied, "Good! Because I want you for the rest of the day."

"Why?" was all Spencer could muster to ask.

"Because, I dub this day 'Spencer Day'! And we can do whatever you want today."

"So – I'm pretty much the queen today?"

Ashley looked at Spencer with a familiar grin, "Spence, you're a queen everyday, no questions asked."

((Alright, everyone! There you go!!! A new OneShot by yours truly!! Please review even if you didn't like it! Thanks!!))


End file.
